


Come to Me

by Tomstinkerbell



Series: Little Encounters [2]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, D/s, DDLG, Daddy Dom Loki, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki, Dominance, Embarrassment, F/M, Implied spanking, Scolding, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: Just something I thought belonged under the same umbrella as these stories.





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought belonged under the same umbrella as these stories.

“Come to me immediately, young lady.”

Your head snapped up at the stern command in his tone – as did the head of every other woman – and there were three – in the aisle with you. One little girl hid behind her mother at the sound of it.

You wished you could do the same thing, but you were the young lady in question.

You and Loki were visiting friends of yours out of state, and you had forgotten to pack some things to attend to your more female needs – which should have been in your suitcase, where you always left a supply, but for some reason they were not.

So, luckily, you weren’t in a place where anyone knew you and you’d – therefore – have any kind of embarrassing explaining to do to anyone about why he spoke to you like that.

Loki wasn’t much of a shopper, but on the few times you’d gone together, he tended to complain that you wandered off, and had instituted a rule – quite some time ago – that you weren’t to leave his side without his permission, which at the time had you squirming, because it was such a little girl rule.

Unfortunately for you, because he tended to be fascinated by everything he saw, he was a pokey shopper, and you never much want to do anything besides get in and get out. Shopping was not an activity that you particularly enjoyed, especially when the goal was simply to get something practical that you needed. The less time you spent in the store, the better.

Luckily, your body was well trained, and all of your jumbled thoughts – to say nothing of the enormous helping of embarrassment you felt at being treated this way, even if no one knew you – didn’t keep your feet from immediately bringing you to stand in front of him, where he tipped your face up with a finger beneath your chin, so that you were looking into his eyes.

He didn’t sound angry, at all – his voice was quite soft but firm - but there was a deep note of scolding in his tone. “You know you’re not to wander away from me in a store, my love. I’ve spoken to you about this before, haven’t I?”

“Yes, Sir,” you reply quietly, squirming as you can feel the heat rising in your face and you’re so light headed from the humiliation that you’re worried you might just faint, and it doesn’t help that you can see out of the corner of your eye that the other women in the aisle with you were listening to your exchange with undisguised interest.

“We’re going to have to discuss this once we get home, I’m afraid, and it’s not going to hurt me anywhere near as much as it’s going to hurt you.”

He hadn’t quite gotten that saying right . . . 

Then he moved so that you could precede him, and as soon as you did, he swatted your behind so sharply that he propelled you forward a bit – his palm cracking against your ass loudly enough that you thought everyone in the store could hear it, along with your surprised – and pained – yelp.


End file.
